Phox Yule
"After her, theres Phox Yule, a girl resembling a fox that won only two years after her. We were very famous since we won twice in one decade." -Jackson talking about Phox Yule is a previous victor, winning The 29th Hunger Games, from District 10, at the age of 16. During her Victory Tour, she was advertised as District 10's fiercest Victor, which is weird since there are many other victors from the same district that are better than her when it comes to fighting and strength. A great example of this is Alto Combe, who won 30 years later. She was also the mother of three children, Averette, Eros, and Anteros, since she married and had kids with Leonis Elestren, another Victor. Early Life Phox was born during The 13th Hunger Games to Abeba and Simmer Yule in Dalton City, the District capital of District 10. They already had two children, Ganax who was 3 and Swallow who was 1 at the time. Since her family lived on a sheep and goat farm, Phox and her siblings learn to be shepherds from an early age. They herded the flocks on the hills that were over the valley in which Dalton was located. Phox lived in the richest part of the district and was very privileged meaning her family never had to sign up for tesserae. She was given the choice to watch the games and she decided she wanted to. She trained with knives so she was a little bit more prepared if she was reaped. When she was 11, her younger twin brothers, Jonesi and Monarch were born. They were very fond of Phox and followed in her footsteps. When they were just 4 years old, they snuck of the city square to watch the games. They saw the Cornucopia Bloodbath and after seeing it and knowing what really happens in the Games. They were delighted to know that Tule Roxen the tribute from the district that year won those games. One year later, Phox would be chosen as tribute in The 29th Hunger Games around the same time she turned 16. 29th Hunger Games The Cornucopia itself is located on a frozen lake and the only way to get down to mountain was by getting down are natural slides creating by snow and slopes. All the weapons are ranged and include throwing knives and axes, spears, tridents, bows and arrows and blow torches. When the gong rings the tributes from District 7 are first to arrive at the Cornucopia. Phox jumps off her pedestal and hides behind it. Phox and Ashler set up camp in a cave for the night and see the fallen tributes that died today. On day 6, Phox decides they should poison the Careers with the poison plants or set a nest of mutts on them, but they decide the plant idea is better. Cedar and Ashler set up traps while Phox collects the plants and mixes the pollen into water which she brings to the Careers camp while they are out hunting. When they come back, the Careers drink the poison and die. Later that night, Garnel stumbles into a trap which smashes him with rocks. Phox also throws a knife at him which results to his paralysation. On Day 8 As Summer enters Autumn, the forest burns and kills the girl from 3 and Cedar who was gathering food for Ashler and Phox. The whole forest blows up because the girl from 3 was carrying electric traps and bombs which were triggered by the fire. Just as the fire dies down, Ashler is to afraid of a Gamemaker death and doesn’t want to suffer so he commits suicide by drinking poison, dying peacefully. Phox doesn’t let go of his body and is grief stricken. In the Capitol, Phox tries Morphling but is stopped by her Prep Team which prevents her from becoming addicted like other Victors. Also, her odds of winning was 7-1. Post Games After she won, she fell in love with Leonis Elestren, another Victor. The Capitol made them live in the Capitol since they would be constantly interviewed and asked about their love life. If they did not agree with them, then they would be forced to not live together. This situation is somewhat similar to Peeta and Katniss's in 75 ADD. In the Capitol, Phox and Leonis had multiple children there. Phox's family went to live there so they could live a fancy life and to escape poverty. 35th Games During this time, she mentored Greir Rollo into victory. She's said to be a very nice woman, according to Greir, 31 years after he won. 66 ADD During this time, she was mentioned during the reaping, standing with the other victors from 10, seeing who will be picked to be a tribute in the 66th Games. Mockingjay During this time, when District 13 was breaking in the Capitol to retrieve the fellow victors, her name was seen on a pillar with her fellow victors from the same district. Trivia * She was originally going to be in Rummage's story, since it was going to take place in 34 ADD, making her a mentor. However, after the story changed to 5 ADD, so she was forced to be cut out of it, along with many other victors since Rummage didn't win in 34 ADD. * She was also originally going to win her Games with a sword and a shield, and was going to have brown skin and short hair. * Her first name was probably named, "Phox", since she was red hair, resembling one. Category:Victors